Shinken Godzilla (1.5)
|status = N/A |species = Super Monster - Godzillasaurus Gene |forms = Meltdown |height = 155 meters |weight = 93,000 Tonnes approx |eyes = Orange pupils with crimson dark irises. |homeworld = The New World AD |affiliations = None |relatives = Godzilla (Heisei) |allies = Akuma Rodan, Supa Titanosaurus |enemies = Yugaina Gigan Kanpekina Hedorah Kotei Megalon Kaiza Spacegodzilla Kami Ghidorah VANGUARD forces GENESIS |firstAppearance = Terror Of Shinken Godzilla |latestAppearance = Terror Of Shinken Godzilla |createdBy = GIGAN05 |series = Terror Of Shinken Godzilla |universe = The Shinken-verse |roar = TBA}} Shinken Godzilla 1.5 is a remake of the original 2011 sprite by GIGAN05, which was renamed from Shin Godzilla after the reveal of the 2016 Shin Godzilla movie. Shinken Godzilla 1.5 made its debut in the series remake - Terror Of Shinken Godzilla. 'Appearance ' Shinken Godzilla, body structure wise, greatly takes after Bio/GhidoGoji, but with a deeper scowl, a slightly elongated snout and dorsal spines more akin to the 2002-2003 incarnation of Godzilla. The addition of spikes along certain regions of the body are the result of excess uranium created from the second mutation process. 'History ' A byproduct by The New world in order to sustain the warfare industry, Shinken Godzilla's case was the reverse of the original creature of 1954 - A Godzilla created on purpose. The operation begin in 2054, over a hundred years after the near cataclysmic meltdown of the Lagos Island Godzilla, used as a heroic mission to rid the world of the giant monster menace. The powers at the time had no intention of doing anything of the sort, in fact, what they desired were even stronger monsters. An excuse to generate conflict by birthing a new threat. In very little time, the adult Godzilla Junior was located and became subject to hellfire in an attempt to accelerate the mutation process. Other giant creatures discovered around the same time all shared the same fate. But the overwhelming force of such bombardment seemed too great. The monsters they tried so hard to create had vanished without a trace. It appeared that such efforts killed them off. Silence reigned over the next century, as the world experienced radical change. Towns and cities were stripped of their identity. Countries followed, all til the one solitary system was in play. The New World. The once great cities of the world were now reduced to numbered colonies, are sealed off from the outside by monolithic walls of steel. The wealthy were made even more powerful, while mowing down the public by the new world order. Social Issues were deemed worthless, general outlook on life seemed hopeless. Life differed for those who live within the walls. Those shut off on the outside only have the now contaminated and acidic oceans to thrive off from. The only meaningful thing to do in life for the common folk was to enlist for VANGUARD - a robotics engineering and warfare establishment founded in 2084, forged from remaining G-force assests. 2154 arrived, and soon, whispers of a sighting beyond the wall started to catch the wind and spread a fire across the minds of the populace on both sides of the wall. Sadly, but unsuprisingly, it was truth. One morning, A timeless sound came from the ocean. It was Godzilla, but nothing like the one barely mentioned in the gutted bowels of permitted history. This was the very Godzilla The New World has waited for. They had done it. With their plan finally set in motion, the profits begun to roll in and VANGUARD got to work. A division of scientists where created for the single cause of studying this new Godzilla, now named 'Shinken Godzilla', dubbed as the first "Super Monster". While they processed their findings, VANGUARD attempted in vain to combat it with prototypes. it was made clear, this Godzilla was a completely different beast. Raids became routine, to the point those living on the toxic shores even gave him a nickname - ブラックドーン王 (Black Dawn). VANGUARD used this opportunity to excel their technology to greater heights and unleash stronger variants of their mech builds. They even resurrected an alert system implemented in 1989 and remodelled it for Super Monsters. Shinken Godzilla currently ranks as a Level 4 Super Monster Alert and put under constant surveillance. But as VANGUARD improved, Shinken Godzilla always seems to have one of many aces up it's sleeves. And yet, the worst to come, when Shinken Godzilla found a way in, and breached the wall... 'Abilities ' * Super Atomic Breath - 'As the name implies, this projectile is a beefed up version of the infamous Atomic Breath. In form, It bears a striking resemblence to the Heat Spiral. * '''Brute Strength - '''Shinken Godzilla, being the most aggressive Super Monster to date, has exhibited frightening displays of physical feats. One full frontal change can send even the studiest VANGUARD machince packing to the ground. * '''Atom Flush - '''At anytime, Shinken Godzilla can amplify the power of it's attacks by forcing nuclear energy through the offensive body part (An evolved version of the pulses Godzilla struck Spacegodzilla with) * '''Atom Shot - '''A burst of Atomic Breath fired in Shot-Gun type time frames. His head jerks back violently upon each usage. * '''Atom Crusher - '''His most powerful attack , Shinken Godzilla can expel a massive amount of radioactive plasma in the form of a thrown projectile. VANGUARD have named it Atom Crusher due to it's fast but powerful impact. Atoms of any object animate or inanimate caught within the blast zone will burn away in jets of blue flame. However, Shinken Godzilla briefly tires after each use as the move saps alot of staminia. 'Trivia *Shinken Godzilla was originally named Shin Godzilla, but after the reveal of the 2016 Shin Godzilla film, it was decided to change the name in order to prevent confusion. *The original Shinken Godzilla series was largely unfocused and tried to be several different series at once. Part of the reason for Terror Of Shinken Godzilla was to revisit the story and ground it properly, exploring the more futuristic setting and expanding upon the connections to the Heisei Era. The more supernatural ideas went towards Shinken Godzilla Z. *Shinken Godzilla was the begining of a "Spike fetish" gag that carried over to future design of Kaiju that appeared in the Shinken series over time. *By large, Shinken Godzilla is a love letter to the Super Robot Shin Getter Robo. The name shake, spiky features and even the Atom Crusher are all taken directly from it. *Shinken Godzilla has 3 different canon incarnations ( 1.5, Z & Grym) and a dozen fan made incarnations, all of each have their own take on the stories, or their own story all together. Category:GIGAN05's Kaiju Category:Shinken Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla variations Category:OP Characters Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Pages relating to Godzilla